Elemental Combat
The ability to utilize elemental forces in combination of physical combat. Technique of Elemental Manipulation. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called * Elemental Fighting Style * Bending Arts * Elemental Martial Arts * Yosojutsu * Modes (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) Capabilities Users who possess Elemental Manipulation or its sub-powers have learned to infuse their preexisting combat styles with the elements they control. Applications *Elemental Defense *Elemental Exoskeleton *Elemental/Energy Generation *Elemental/Energy Infusion *Enhanced Combat Variations * Aerokinetic Combat ** Kenokinetic Combat ** Neon Combat ** Nephokinetic Combat ** Typhokinetic Combat * Benzinikinetic Combat * Electrokinetic Combat * Ergokinetic Combat * Geokinetic Combat ** Concrete Combat ** Crystallokinetic Combat ** Ferrokinetic Combat ** Hyalokinetic Combat ** Koniokinetic Combat ** Magma Combat ** Psammokinetic Combat * Hydrokinetic Combat ** Cryokinetic Combat *** Frigokinetic Combat * Ionikinetic Combat * Nitikinetic Combat * Photokinetic Combat * Pyrokinetic Combat ** Hagio-Pyrokinetic Combat ** Kolasi-Pyrokinetic Combat ** Umbra-Pyrokinetic Combat * Scintillakinetic Combat * Serqekinetic Combat * Umbrakinetic Combat Associations *Atmokinetic Combat *Combat Merging *Elemental/Energy Weaponry *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Constructs *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Constructs Limitations * Elemental Immunity/Elemental Negation * May be limited to a single element at a time until training can be done. * May need to be around the element in order for the power to be successfully executed. * Requires combat knowledge. Known Users Gallery Ultimate Kevin Plant Manipulation.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Swampfire's colorokinesis... Ultimate Kevin Fire Attacks.gif|... Alan Albright and Heatblast' pyrokinesis... Ultimate Kevin Fire Breath.gif|and ...Fire Breath... Ultimate Kevin Water Attacks.gif|... Water Hazard and Ultimate Aggregor's hydrokinesis... Ultimate Kevin Tornado Attacks.gif|... Terraspin and Ultimate Aggregor's aerokinesis... Ultimate Kevin Electrokinesis.gif|... Brainstorm, AmpFibian/Ra'ad, Dr. Viktor and Ultimate Aggregor's electrokinetic powers... Ultimate Kevin Ice Breath.gif|... Big Chill's ice breath... Ultimate Kevin's (Ben 10- Ultimate Alien) Earth Eruption.jpeg|... Armodrillo and Ultimate Aggregor's earth eruption ... Ultimate Kevin Magnetism Manipulation.png|... and Lodestar's magnetism. Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10 Omniverse) gravikinesis.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Gravattack's gravikinesis File:Bending.png|Roku (Avatar:The Last Airbender) displays his mastery of the four elements. Esdeath.png|Esdeath's (Akame Ga Kill) Demon Extract has immense ice powers, allowing her to freeze space-time, create army of ice warriors and generate a massive ice storms that can freeze an entire continent to death. Nami Kusunoki's Ice Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: The Final Evolution) creating claws of ice that compliment her martial arts skills. Electric Blast by Livewire.gif|A being of pure electricial energy, Leslie Willis/Livewire (DC Comics/Superman Animated Series) can generate it for various deadly effects. Elemental Combat by Static and Hotstreak.gif|Static Shock vs. Hotstreak (DC Comics/Static Shock) Elemental Combat by Black Lighting & Killer Frost.JPG|Black Lighting vs. Killer Frost (DC Comics) Cryokinetic Combat by Captain Cold.jpg|Captain Cold (DC Comics) Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) using his signature Hiken/Fire Fist to create a powerful fire blast, plowing through a fleet of Baroque Works Billions ships. Aokiji , the Ice Human One Piece .gif|With his mastery over his Chilly-Chilly Fruit/Hie Hie no Mi powers, Kuzan/Aokiji (One Piece) can create and manipulate ice in various forms for deadly combat... File:Kuzan_Aokiji_(One_Piece)_Ice_Block_Partisan.gif|...create ice spear by freezing the air... File:Kuzan_Aokiji_(One_Piece)_ice_time.gif|...and turn living beings into popsicles with his Ice Time technique. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|Nami (One Piece) wielding her Clima-Tact. Sanji Diable Jambe.gif|Sanji's Diable Jambe (One Piece) Laser Generation by Kizaru.gif|Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) can fire photon energy beams from his fingertips or feet with extreme accuracy and precision. Akainu wounds Whitebeard.gif|Thanks to the power of Mag-Mag Fruit/Magu Magu no Mi, Sakazuki/Akainu (One Piece) can use and create a variety of devastating magma attacks. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Manipulating his Soul Energy, Brook (One Piece) can infuse his swordmanship with the cold air of the Underworld. Redhawk.gif|Using Gear Second in combination with Busoshoku/Armament Haki, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can ignite his arm, creating his Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk technique. Big Mom (One Piece) storm.gif|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) wields her personal homies Prometheus, a living sun and Zeus, a thundercloud... Blazing sword Napoloen.gif|...for destructive elemental combat. Oven heats up Pedro sword.gif|Thanks to the power of the Heat-Heat Fruit/Netsu Netsu no Mi, Charlotte Oven (One Piece) can increase his body heat to scalding levels. Obito's Fire Ball.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using his version of the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/Grand Fireball Technique/Blaze of Glory. ANBU Kid Kakashiu.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using his Lighting Cutter/Raikiri technique Uchiha Clan's Fire Release Style.gif|Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using their respective Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/Grand Fireball Technique/Blaze of Glory during their duel. Sasuke vs. Samurai.gif|With mastery over his Nature Affinity of Lightning, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) can incorporate Lightning Style/Release into his swordsmanship to form the Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana for deadly offense... Sasuke Kirin.gif|...Lightning Style/Release: Kirin, a gigantic bolt of lightning in the shape of a giant dragon... Sasuke's Fire Release - Great Dragon Fire Technique.gif|...and with a lifetime of his clan's Fire Style/Release techniques, he can use and shape fire for a variaty of uses... Mei Terumī - Yōton Yōkai no Jutsu.gif|Mei Terumī (Naruto) using Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu/Lava Release: Melting Apparition to melt Sasuke. Fourth Raikage Ay (Naruto) Lightning Style Armor.gif|Fourth Raikage Ay/A (Naruto) using his father's Lightning Armor in combination with his powerful Taijutsu. Madara Uchiha's Fire Breath.gif|A powerful master of his Clan's Fire Style/Release techniques, Madara Uchiha's (Naruto) demonstrates his prowess with the Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame. Roshi's Lava Release Scorching Stream Rock.gif|Rōshi (Naruto) using Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock. The Modes of the Pillar Men (JoJo).gif|Each one of the Pillar Men's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) special fighting style or Modes are characterized by a specific "element" they use for deadly combat... Wamuu's Divine Sandstorm (JoJo).gif|...Wamuu's Wind Mode/Kaze no Mōdo, razor sharp winds generated from his own body that are capable of shredding a human being to pieces... Esidisi Flame Mode.png|...Esidisi's Flame Mode/Honō no Mōdo, raising his body temperature in order to heat his blood up to 500 degrees Celsius, melting anything the blood touches... Kars' Light Slip Blades JoJo.gif|...and Kars' Light Mode/Hikari no Mōdo, produced from his bladed appendages reflect blinding light toward his enemies. Magician's Red POWA.gif|Muhammed Avdol's Red Bind (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Adventure) Petshop ice.gif|Pet Shop (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Adventure) Ghiaccio's Surface!!!.gif|Ghiaccio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) using his Stand, White Album which takes the form of armor that can freezes everything around him... Ice Armor by Ghiaccio.jpg|...even Guido Mista's guided bullets. Laxus fighting in melee.gif|Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail), the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Natsu's Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail), The Fire Dragon Slayer. Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) Sky-Dragon's Wave Wind attack.gif|Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tale), the Sky Dragon Slayer. Elementalist H.png|Elementalist (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Ninjutsu Category:Science Powers Category:Infusion Category:Combat Powers Category:Elemental Combat Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries